Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an image printing apparatus and a method for controlling an image printing apparatus.
Related Art
An image printing apparatus, or an image forming apparatus, capable of conducting an image forming operation to form an image on a sheet according to image data, which may be transmitted from an information processing apparatus, is known. In an image forming system, a preparation command for the image forming apparatus to prepare for the image forming operation may be transmitted from the information processing apparatus to the image forming apparatus prior to transmission of the image data. The image forming apparatus in the image forming system may perform a preparatory action, such as cleaning and uncapping to a recording head, in response to receipt of the preparation command.